


Body Image (fragment)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Short prose [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Body Image (fragment)

Body Image

She stands against the door slender arms raised clasped over her head thrown back long honey-blonde hair framing arching neck breasts thrusting belly taut thighs curved framing honey-blonde hair an image of delight all body all sex all ready waiting.

She's not real, of course, in one sense of the word. She's a pin-up girl, and right now she's hanging on the wall in my boyfriend's bedroom, which is part of the problem. Because I'm not quite certain how real she is to him.


End file.
